1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roll holder and more particularly pertains to a device to be used to carry rolled material, such as blueprints.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices to carry rolled material is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices to carry rolled material previously devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying blueprints, paper charts, and sketch charts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe roll holder that allows a device to be used to carry rolled material, such as blueprints.
In this respect, the roll holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and efficiently carrying rolled material, such as blueprints.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved roll holder which can be used for a device to be used to carry rolled material, such as blueprints, charts or rolled material, such as cloth. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.